


Sharp and Steel

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Scott Pilgrim - Fandom
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Post-Book(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knives is older now. And busy.</p><p>From the prompt: <em>Post movie, Knives moves on with her life with new-found confidence. And knife fighting skills.</em> This can (I think) work for either comics or movie canon.<br/>Thanks to <span><a href="http://lindentreeisle.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lindentreeisle.livejournal.com/"><b>lindentreeisle</b></a></span> for the SPAG beta. Please let me know if I missed any canon details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp and Steel

Knives Chau (twenty-two years old) didn't think much about Scott Pilgrim any more. The Power of Self Respect Sword she picked up after that fight with Gideon came in handy, but she'd really managed to move on.

She didn't really regret any of it, though. She'd learned a lot. She got to drink beer. Wallace Wells had the best one-liners, and she'd learned to mix awesome drinks from him. And Scott....

In retrospect, Scott may have actually been too young for her. Which was weird, when you thought about it. But she'd learned that maturity and age weren't exactly the same thing. Maybe that was another thing she'd learned when she dated Scott. Really, her teenage years were all about life lessons and valuable skills. Better fashion skills, practice with her knives, and the last loser she'd ever date.

Hard to complain about that.

Not to mention, it's how she found her calling.

"Is he out there?"

Knives sighed. "Probably." She scanned the horizon again. All she could hear was the rustling of the trees. This was a nice area, if a little dull. The first November snow was going to fall pretty soon, and she liked the crispness in the air. She still sometimes hoped that she'd get a job in Bermuda some day. Or maybe Florida. She looked back; Daniel was still hovering behind the door. "Come on out," she said. "I've got your back."

Daniel was lucky, kind of; his girlfriend only had five evil exes, and he'd managed to finish the first two on his own. Still, he hadn't picked up any extra lives like Scott had, and it never hurt to have extra firepower.

Well, knife power, technically.

She'd gotten her degree in small business management. It came in handy. A listing on Craigslist Toronto, and she was in business. Around the city at first, small jobs, mostly scared girls worried about their own evil exes. But it didn't take her long to get into the higher end of the protection business. There are a lot more evil exes out there than you'd think, Knives has found. Most of them, fortunately, are vulnerable to well-thrown weapons.

And Knives Chau is very, very good at what she does.

"Okay," Daniel said. Daniel was a skinny white kid, good family, a little older than Knives physically but kind of a Scott Pilgrim, honestly. His current girlfriend seemed nice; Knives wasn't sure exactly how she'd accumulated the evil exes. These things happened.

She covered Daniel as he walked out to his car, only to be greeted by a shrieking battle cry. "Prepare to die, foul beast!"

The guy was probably six feet tall and broad, with short red hair and a bushy red beard. He wore a dark-colored kilt and was carrying a big sword; a claymore, maybe?

"Seriously?" Daniel asked.

"You've got to be kidding me," Knives said, and aimed. The first knife pinned his sash; the second slid just between his legs, slicing the kilt. "Hey!" the man shouted. "You're not supposed to bring in _backup!_ This is between you and me!"

"Whatever," Knives said. "Allison dumped you, remember?"

The guy yelled something in what must've been Scottish. Gaelic? Whatever. Knives rolled her eyes.

"Look," Daniel said. "Can't we just say I defeated you and we can all go home?"

"Nah," the guy snarled.

"Fine," Daniel said, and pulled his own sword.

"You got this?" Knives asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Thanks."

Knives leaned back and watched; there were still two more exes to go, after all, and sometimes they tried to take advantage of the distraction. The snow was starting to fall; it was nice.

"Hey," Daniel said. "An extra life!"

"Nice work," Knives said, and put her blades away.


End file.
